Hogwartstoopia
by Antoniette Lamperouge
Summary: En esta pequeña adaptación de la película Zootopia Hermione Granger debe enfrentarse a todos prejuicios del mundo mágico para poder resolver el caso que aqueja a los sangre pura y los obliga a actuar como terribles mortífagos, con la ayuda inesperada del embaucador, embustero, sarcástico y muy sensual Draco Malfoy. ¿Podrá la pequeña Hermione resolver el caso? Entren y descubránlo.
1. ¡Quiero ser auror!

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes del universo Harry Potter pertenecen a la maravillosa J. y La Historia Es Una Pequeña Adaptación de la Película Zootopia, Narrado desde mi propia visión y la perversión.**

 **Esta historia es un Dramione, por lo tanto la pareja principal está compuesta por Draco y Hermione, estan advertidos.**

 **Sin más que decir espero que disfruten la lectura**

* * *

Hogwartstoopia

-Miedo...Traición... Sed de sangre... especialmente de brujos nacidos de padres muggle y todos aquellos que los ayudaban... hace miles de años estos eran los valores que gobernaban nuestro mundo, donde los brujos muggle temían a los mortífagos ... Y los mortífagos tenían una necesidad biológica e incontrolable de torturar, hacerlos sufrir y pagar por haber nacido ahhhh- gritó la pequeña bruja muggle mientras un niño, sangre pura de la misma edad vestido con una enorme capa negra que le impedía la capacidad de moverse se lanzaba sobre ella apuntando con una varita directo a su cuello.

-¡Llenando el planeta que habitábamos en un baño de sangre, dolor, lágrimas y desesperación, humillándonos y haciéndonos sufrir y llenando todo de sangre mucha sangreeeee...!- concluyó la muchacha lanzándose al piso ante un Avada kedavra lanzado por el pequeño de cabellos rojizos, al que con todo el movimiento la capucha se le había caído. En ese momento comenzó la parte más esperada por la muchacha, el acto culmine de su representación. De manera exagerada comenzó a mover su cuerpo en el suelo imitando espasmos que podían o no tener que ver con la maldición asesina, usando telas de color rojo para representar la sangre con gestos exagerados, en el último minuto de su gran actuación tomó la botella de kétchup que se encontraba a un lado y la colocó justo a la altura de donde se encontraba su pecho y la apretó hacia su cuerpo provocando que de la punta saltara un montón de salsa hacia todos lados inclusive cubriéndola a ella, mientras seguía convulsionando.

-Y…muerte…- dijo apretando la botella una vez más haciendo que toda la salsa de la botella saliera y dejando caer su cabeza a un costado sacando la lengua y dejando su cuerpo quieto.

Todos los presentes la miraban con recelo no entendían nada y no les parecía que fuera un acto para una niña de nueve años, sus padres se veían sorprendidos sin saber muy bien que hacer frente a la actuación de su hija, no cabían en la vergüenza que la pequeña bruja les hacía pasar. Su padre en particular no sabía muy bien si sentirse orgulloso o alterado, apenas si podía sostener la cámara y no salía de su estado de incredulidad.

Los timbales sonaron dando por zanjada la escena, la muchacha se levantó de su posición en el piso y comenzó a hablar nuevamente ante la mirada atenta y preocupada de los presentes.

-En el pasado el mundo se dividía en dos- dijo con su voz de niña mientras sus dedos indicaba dos- Feroz Mortífago- señaló a su compañero mientras este movía la varita intentando verte temerario, mostrando a su vez los dientes- O débil Bruja muggle- agregó poniendo sus manos frente a ella e imitando a un ser indefenso, agregando incluso un pequeño puchero a su actuación para verse más creíble.

Dos carteles bajaron desde el techo cubriendo a la muchacha sin problemas pero el chico debió moverse en una torpe caminata para poder esconderse detrás, en ellos podía observarse como estaba escrito, FeroZ ( tachando la "s" siendo cambiada por z) Mortífago y débil Muggle, una impactante música de piano resonó en todo el auditorio.

Una tercera chica entró por uno de los costados usando un sencillo vestido blanco, y en su cabeza un enorme arcoíris, destacándose de sus cabellos rubios, dando pequeños saltitos hasta llegar en medio de donde se encontraban ambos carteles y lanzando pétalos de flores desde sus bolsillos.

-Pero con el tiempo evolucionamos y abandonamos nuestra primitiva y salvaje guerra- se escuchó en el fondo la voz de la pequeña bruja carteles fueron levantados mostrando a ambos niños vestir unas túnicas blancas y la muchacha de rubios cabellos retrocedió hasta colocarse hacia un lado de su compañera.

-¡Siiii!... ya no tengo que estar escondida sin salir de casa- dijo mientras tomaba su vestido y lo tiraba quedando en uniforme de quidditch- Ahora seré una valiente jugadora de quidditch- finalizó tomando una escoba oculta a un costado del fondo se pudo escuchar una parte de un partido mientras los espectadores aplaudían.

-Ya no seré un fiero Mortífago toda la vida- hablo el niño pelirrojo mientras se quitaba su túnica- Hoy solo seré un aspirante a trabajador del ministerio- hablo mientras sacaba unos documentos del costado- Y me convertiré en ministro- finalizó alzando los documentos, alegre.

Nuevamente se escucharon aplausos.

Finalmente llegó el turno de la pequeña bruja muggle de cabellos rizados, quien con una enorme sonrisa levantó su mano.

-Sí y yo buscaré hacer un mundo mejor- hablo llevando su mano a su pecho en un gesto de compromiso- Voy a convertirme- hablo dando un paso con decisión y tomando su túnica y lanzándola lejos- en Auror- finalizó con una enorme sonrisa mostrando su uniforme de Auror.

Sus padres abrieron los ojos asombrados ellos eran simple muggles y sabían que su hija era diferente a ellos, pero ser Auror era algo totalmente descabellado a su parecer, ella era una bruja muggle nunca antes una bruja muggle había sido Auror mucho menos se había enfrentando a demas magos más risas no se hicieron esperar, aumentando de a poco hasta convertirse en una estruendosa carcajada.

-Jajajaja Muggle Auror- estalló uno de sus compañeros de sangre Pura- creo que jamás había escuchado algo tan estúpido-

-Tal vez lo crean imposibles las mentes pequeñas- hablo acomodando su chaqueta- Hablo de ti Blaise Zabini- dijo mirando directamente a su compañero provocando que este le lanzara una mirada de fastidio- Pero a 34o kilómetros de aquí se encuentra la gran ciudad de Hogwarts, donde nuestros ancestros comenzaron a reunirse en paz- continúo llevando las manos al centro de su pecho mientras sus compañeros se alejaban y tomaban un lienzo desde el piso.

-Y declararon que todos allí pueden ser ¡lo que deseeeen!- finalizo la muchacha con una gran reverencia. Los aplausos comenzaron algo vagos, especialmente de sus padres quienes la miraban horrorizados y trataban de disimular, sin lograrlo el miedo que les producía saber que su pequeña quería ser Auror el trabajo más peligroso que ellos podían encontrar.

* * *

 **Espero que esta primera parte de la historia le haya gustado, personalmente me tiene muy emocionada ver el resultado de este pequeño experimento. El segundo capítulo se encuentra en proceso, espero haya sido lo suficientemente llamativa como para que dejen un comentario :)**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Unos boletos, una pelea y algo más

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes del universo Harry Potter pertenecen a la maravillosa J. y La Historia Es Una Pequeña Adaptación de la Película Zootopia, Narrado desde mi propia visión y la perversión.**

 **Esta historia es un Dramione, por lo tanto la pareja principal está compuesta por Draco y Hermione, estan advertidos.**

 **Sin más que decir espero que disfruten la lectura**

* * *

-Hermione ¿alguna vez te has preguntado cómo es que mama y yo somos tan felices? - preguntó el Sr. Granger, padre de la pequeña mientras él y su esposa la llevaban de la mano, y esta pegaba brincos, caminando por la calle que los llevaba a su casa.

-Nop- respondió la niña brincando sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro, sus cabellos rizados se movían en cada salto enmarañándose aún más si eso era posible, sus ojitos almendrados brillaban como un pequeño lucero, aun llevaba su traje de auror, el que no había querido sacarse luego de su presentación.

-Pues renunciamos a nuestros sueños- habló el padre como si nada mirando a su hija, alegremente- para asentarnos ¿no querida? - preguntó pidiendo ayuda a su esposa.

-O si tienes razón eso te asienta- respondió la mujer con total convicción y tono conciliador.

-Y esa es la belleza de la complacencia Hermione, si no intentas nuevas cosas jamás fallarás- concluye el padre sin perder el tono alegre.

Hermione se soltó de los brazos de sus padres y con una sonrisa saltó encima de una de las bancas que se encontraba asentada a uno de los costados, su pequeño cuerpo era bastante ágil para un niño de su edad producto de sus constantes "entrenamientos" para alcanzar su meta.

-Yo si quiero intentarlas- hablo mientras pegaba brincos sobre el asiento, ignorando deliberadamente lo que sus padres le querían decir, ella era una chica inteligente y sabía a lo que querían llegar. Sus padres corrieron tras ella intentando seguir su paso, con gesto preocupado, comenzando a respirar algo agitados.

-Tu padre se refiere a que será muy difícil – alegó su madre siguiéndola de cerca – Imposible que te vuelvas un Auror mi amor-

-Si jamás hubo magos muggle aurores, no veras uno- acoto su padre.

-Jamás- sentenció su madre.

-Jamás- concordó su padre.

El rostro de Hermione se fue oscureciendo con las palabras de sus padres, aminorando su paso permitiéndose tomar el peso de lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó algo decaída- Entonces ¡yo tendré que ser la primera ¡- exclamó nuevamente con ánimos renovados, saltando la pequeña niña aún más fuerte si eso era posible, recuperando su sonrisa en segundos.

\- ¡Porque yo de verdad pienso hacer un mundo mejor! – exclamó llena de energía utilizando la magia para hacer una piruleta, usando una máquina de caramelos como soporte, sorprendiendo a sus padres, quienes rápidamente buscaron una nueva forma de tratar de disuadir a su hija.

-Jeje… oh, que tal esto ¿quieres otro modo de hacer un mundo mejor? - preguntó el padre aprovechando que llegaban frente a su consulta odontológica – No hay nada mejor que trabajar en el clínica familiar

-Si!, todos nosotros, tú, tu padre y yo, los tres cambiando juntos al mundo- dijo emocionada la madre- una carie a la vez- agregó gesticulando con sus manos para indicar un uno.

-Tu madre lo dijo, las caries son una noble profesión- concordó el padre abrazando a su esposa con una sonrisa.

-aja, las caries afectan a.…-

Pero Hermione ya no escuchaba, un movimiento a su costado llamo su atención, Zabini seguía a tres chicos junto a Gregory, con una sonrisa aún más grande que la que podría llegar a tener el gato de Alicia y supo que algo no estaba bien, antes siquiera de que sus padres se dieran cuenta camino tras Zabini, escondiéndose tras un árbol pudo ver como Blaise intimidaba a los chicos mientras Gregory les impedía el paso.

-Dame tus boletos ahora o te daré un golpe en la nariz, princesita- habló con voz jocosa, empujando la cabeza niña, mucho más pequeña y flacucha que él.

\- ¡Auch!, no hagas eso Blaise- chilló la niña con ojos llorosos y voz temblorosa.

-ajaja… ¡Da! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llorar? - se burló Zabini intimidándola con su cuerpo y arrebatándole los boletos de las manos con fuerza.

Hermione ya no podía más con la ira que sentía y con decisión salió de su escondite a hacer lo que su instinto le decía, era su labor defender a esos niños, ella se encargaría de hacer que las cosas fueran distintas.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Ya la oíste! ¡Déjalos! - grito poniendo ambos brazos a sus costados, apretando sus manos con fuerza por la rabia contenida.

\- Qué lindo traje perdedora- respondió con burla Zabini acercándose a Hermione que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia, Gregory se escondió detrás de él, después de todo no eras más que un cobarde- En que loco mundo vives creyendo que una simple muggle puede ser auror-

-Quieres hacer el favor de entregarlos- pidió Hermione con voz inocente y de la mejor forma que le fue posible.

-Haber quítamelos- la reto Zabini golpeando su pecho- Pero cuidado soy sangre pura y ya lo dijiste en tu aburrida obra, los mortífagos cazaban Muggles y ese instinto asesino sigue en nuestro ADNA-

-Más bien creo que se pronuncia ADN- acotó Gregory, recibiendo un manotazo por parte de Zabini y un "Nunca me corrijas Gregory"

-Oye Zabini tu no me asustas- fue todo lo pudo pronunciar Hermione antes de ser lanzada por aires a raíz de un empujón por parte del bravucón, provocando chillidos en los niños que se alejaron unos metros corriendo, no era la primera vez que veían a Zabini hacer algo así, y sabían de sobra que las cosas nunca terminaban bien para el que está del otro lado.

-¿Ya tienes miedo?- Preguntó con mofa.

Hermione sintió su corazón latir desbocado no estaba preparada para eso y no supo cómo responder, estaba paralizada, entrando en pánico.

-Mira como le tiembla el labio, está asustada- escuchó decir a Gregory divertido.

-Llora bebé miedosa, llora- se acercó Blaise Zabini inclinándose sobre sus rodillas para estar más cerca, cosa que Hermione aprovechó para empujarlo con las piernas golpeándole directamente en la boca, escucho unos jadeos y vio a Zabini revisar su dentadura, le había aflojado un diente y un poco de sangre corrió por la comisura de su labio.

-Tú no sabes cuándo renunciar, o si- susurro molesto sacando la varita de su bolsillo, si bien no tenían permitido hacer magia fuera de las escuelas eso a Zabini no le importaba, pronunció un hechizo que no reconoció y sintió como era golpeada, luego un terrible dolor en la mejilla, grito.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta tenía tres cortes en su mejilla y algunos en su cuello, estaba acostada en el piso, cosa que Zabini aprovecho para aplastar su cabeza contra el suelo, aplastandola con su cuerpo.

-¡Y recuerda muy bien este momento si alguna vez crees que serás capaz de ser una inútil y boba hija de Muggles odontólogos!- grito molesto empujando su rostro antes de levantarse y chocar palmas con Gregory, retirándose victorioso, dejando a una Hermione con el corazón acelerado y cuerpo adolorido.

Apenas se vieron libres de las amenazas de Zabini y Gregory los tres niños a los que Hermione había protegido corrieron hasta ella.

\- ¡Hay que horrible! - exclamó el muchacho mayor.

\- ¿Estás bien Hermione? - preguntó la niña preocupada.

-Sí, si estoy bien- respondió la castaña levantándose con lentitud del suelo algo adolorida, y entregándole los boletos a la niña, provocando gemidos de sorpresa y alegría.

\- ¡Se los quitaste! -

\- ¡Tú eres increíble! - exclamó el chico nuevamente lleno de admiración.

-Sí, ese Blaise Zabini no tiene idea de lo que está hablando- apoyo la niña con determinación.

-Bueno, él tuvo razón en algo- habló Hermione caminando a buscar una medalla que había caído de su traje de auror y acomodándola con determinación- No sé cuándo renunciar- y con esa promesa selló su futuro, ella sería auror y no permitiría que ningún Blaise Zabini se saliera con la suya, como que se llamaba Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **Segunda entrega, espero les haya gustado y si no pues están en la libertad de hacermelo saber, poco a poco nos acercamos al momento en que Hermione se encuentre frente a frente con Draco Buenorro Malfoy ;)**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Enfrentando la academia de aurores

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes del universo Harry Potter pertenecen a la maravillosa J. y La Historia Es Una Pequeña Adaptación de la Película Zootopia, Narrado from Mi propia visión y la perversión.**

 **This historia Es Un Dramione, por lo Tanto La Pareja director this Compuesta por Draco y Hermione, advertidos estan.**

 **Sin más Que Decir Que espero disfruten la lectura:**

* * *

15 años después…

-Atención cadetes Hogwarts tiene 12 singulares ecosistemas dentro de sus límites, cada uno adaptado a las criaturas mágicas que viven en él- hablo la instructora Minerva McGonagall con voz sumamente calmada pero dura, paseándose frente a los nuevos reclutas postulantes para ser aurores- Tundratown, Plaza Sahara, Distrito Forestal por nombrar algunos ustedes tendrán que dominar a todos sin falta si van a enfrentar las calles o que creen ¡los aniquilaran!- concluyó poniendo énfasis en la última frase acercándose directamente a Hermione, la única bruja muggle dentro de los postulantes y mirándola a los ojos esperando que recibiera bien el mensaje, para ser una mujer de edad que vestía un traje verde botella y anteojos redondos, definitivamente sabía muy bien como intimidar.

Hermione sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora y por instante pensó que quizás estaba abarcando demasiado, pero no tuvo tiempo para que la duda se instaurara porque de inmediato McGonagall, los envió a un simulador de Plaza Sahara en donde una gigantesca tormenta de arena se alzó de inmediato a causa de un hechizo no verbal, un auror no sólo debía proteger a los demás magos sino también a las demás criaturas "fantásticas" y por lo tanto debían saber sobrevivir en condiciones extremas.

Hermione pudo apreciar como los demás magos, todos de sangre pura utilizaban hechizos para hacer frente a la tormenta, eso no le sorprendía, pues los sangre pura eran educados en las mejores escuelas desde muy pequeños, después de todo ellos vivían por y para la magia. Y dudo, trato de recordar todos los hechizos que conocía, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida esa duda fue los suficiente para que un montón de arena la cubriera, dejándola fuera de combate.

-¡Aniquilada bruja bonita!- escuchó decir a la instructora.

En la "caída de 300 metros" no le fue mejor, debían pasar puentes colgantes mientras una tormenta, también producida por magia los asediaba, en está ocasión no debían usar magia después de todo ser auror era ser el paquete completo con o sin magia, el compañero que iba delante de ella un tipo musculoso y fuerte movía demasiado el puente y sin más se resbaló, cayendo de cara sobre el fango, por suerte para ella se encontraba la suficientemente blando para no causarle ningún daño.

-¡Aniquilada cara de Muela!-

Tampoco lo hizo en "muro gigante de hielo" en dónde resbaló antes de poder pensar en algún hechizo que le permitiera atravesar el muro sin problemas, cayendo en una pequeña fisura de llena de agua al borde del gran bloque de hielo, sintiendo como el frío calaba hasta sus huesos.

-Aniquilada dientecito – sentencia la instructora antes de levitarla fuera del agua y utilizando el hechizo Hot Air Charm para secarla provocando que su cabello ya esponjoso quedará hecho una mopa.

Mucho menos lo consiguió en los duelos en donde terminó contra una pared producto de un Flipendo y con un ¡Aniquilada! Directo en su rostro por parte de la instructora.

A este le siguieron muchos más, cuando su capa se quedó pillada de extraña manera en una de las escobas, o cuando cayó directo en un hechizo de arenas movedizas puesto en la pista de obstáculos, también escucho lo mismo cuando trepaba por una de las lianas y esta desapareció mandándola nuevamente al fango. Pero el que llegó directo a su orgullo fue el hechizo de expansión puesto sobre el inodoro que la mandó directo a nadar dentro de este.

Eso la llevo la limite, no permitiría que un par de hechizos la vencieran ella era mejor que eso, les demostraría a todos que ella podía y sería la mejor, la mejor auror de toda su generación, con tal determinación manteniendo en su mente todos los comentarios que había escuchado a lo largo del tiempo "Ríndete y vete a casa brujita" "Jamás hubo brujos muggles aurores" "Jamás" "Jamás" "Eres una inútil y boba hija de muggles odontólogos". Decidida comenzó a entrenar de sol a sol, mejorando su actividad física y además sus conocimientos de hechizos, mientras todos dormían se sumergía en libros, antes de que el sol saliera Hermione corría, mientras todos se descuidaban ella se esforzaba.

A los pocos días sus mejoras comenzaron a ser notorias, superaba a sus compañeros en cosa de segundos e inclusive los utilizaba como medio para poder conseguir las metas, el muro de hielo fue superado con hechizo Ascendio, sus habilidades en el duelo comenzaron a mejorar, era ágil, rápida y sus hechizos perfectos, aprovechando la fuerza y debilidades de sus oponentes para gastar la mínima energía. Transformándose en poco tiempo en una figura temida y respetada dentro de sus compañero...

El día de la graduación se sentía a reventar, no podía más de la felicidad, habían preparado una linda ceremonia en donde el alcalde Dumbledore, un mago de gran barba y cabellos largos, además de sabiduría, daría un discurso y al fin después de tanto tiempo, Hermione Granger comenzaría a cambiar el mundo

-Como alcalde de Hogwartstoopia me complace anunciar que mi programa de integración de muggles a producido su primer graduado de la academia- con esas palabras Hermione dio un pequeño saltito balanceándose con sus pies hacia delante- La mejor estudiante de su clase y también la primera auror muggle, Hermione Granger- culminó.

Hermione camino hacia el escenario con una sonrisa recibiendo los aplausos y halagos de sus demás compañeros, incluso sus padres parecían felices de que su pequeña hubiese terminado su estancia en la academia, el Sr. Granger no podía más con las lágrimas y su esposa no estaba muy lejos de eso.

-mmk...mmk- el alcalde se aclaró la garganta- Despierta Dolores... la placa- apuró Dumbledore a su asistente, una mujer de mediana edad que vestía un traje de dos piezas rosado y tenía una sonrisa forzada en el rostro. Quién casi saltó de su sitio acercándose a Hermione y colocó la placa sobre su traje, justo encima de sus pechos.

-Hermione, es un verdadero privilegio- habló Dumbledore con una sonrisa conciliadora- Oficialmente te asigno al corazón de Hogwarts, precinto uno, centro de la ciudad- concluyó totalmente pagado de sí mismo.

El corazón de Hermione no cabía en su pecho de felicidad, lo que siempre había deseado y estaría directamente en el centro de la ciudad en donde los casos más importantes llegaban, sería su momento de demostrar al mundo que un mago hijo de padres muggles también podía velar por la paz de los ciudadanos en de Hogwartstoopia. Sus padres por otro lado se sentían horrorizados, Hermi, su pequeña Hermione se enfrentaría al mundo solita y sin ellos para protegerla.

-¡Felicidades oficial Granger!- la felicito Dolores Umbridge con una voz melosa.

-No la desilusionaré- habló Hermione con voz firme, segura y llena de confianza- Este fue mi sueño desde niña- agregó llena de añoranza.

-Creo que este es un día importante para los magos muggles después de todo lo que hemos sido pisoteados- le dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa que intentaba ser amable, pero que terminó siendo más una mueca, provocando en Hermione cierta reserva en las intenciones de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar algo Dumbledore se encontraba a su lado, quitándole a Dolores de encima, pidiéndole que posara para la cámara con su siempre amable sonrisa, los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar y la castaña no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por nada mas que no fuera evitar que su cabello arruinara las fotos. Mientras Umbridge intentaba buscar un lugar en donde ser visible.

Y tampoco tuvo mayor tiempo para pensar en ello ya que los días siguientes pasó totalmente enfocada en los preparativos para irse, sus padres tratando se apoyarla a pesar de estar aterrados, sus ansias de poder ejercer al fin como auror. Cuando se dio tiempo para descansar ya se encontraba en la estación con sus padres y sus amigos despidiendola.

-Estamos orgullosos Hermi- comenzó a decir su madre con voz suave.

-¡Y asustados!- agregó su padre de inmediato.

\- Si- concordó la madre.

-En serio, es algo que combina orgullo y miedo te vas al centro de Hogwartstoopia… está muy lejos… una inmensa ciudad- Balbuceó su padre, lleno de nerviosismo.

-Oigan- los calmó la castaña con una sonrisa- He trabajado para esto toda la vida- alego con un poco de desesperación en su voz.

-Lo sabemos- la calmó su madre, poniendo las manos de frente para evitar algún enfrentamiento- Y claro que nos alegra por ti… ¡Pero nos espanta! - explicó elevando su voz unos decibeles al final.

-A lo único que hay que tener es al miedo en si- explico Hermione sonando como propaganda de una bebida.

-Y a los osos también, también hay que temerles, al igual que a leones y lobos y Escarbatos- enumero el padre señalando lo obvio.

\- ¿Escarbatos? - preguntó la Sra. Granger sorprendida- Pero si encanta visitar a los Escarbatos- agrego sin comprender.

-Pero siempre se llevan mis cosas- alegó el Sr. Granger con pasión -En fin, no confíes en ninguna criatura, mágica o no … y Hogwarts está repleta, pero los peores son los Sangre Pura- concluyó.

-De hecho, esta vez concuerdo con tu padre, está en su biología- dijo con un tono dudoso sabía que a su hija no le gustaba que se refirieran así de los sangre pura- No olvides lo que paso con Blaise Zabini-

-Yo tenía nueve años, Blaise Zabini era un tonto que casualmente era un Sangre Pura yo conozco bravucones que son muggles- Explicó Hermione con tono cansino, no era la primera vez que debía explicar lo mismo a sus padres.

-Lo sé, todos conocemos algunos y para estar listooos- alargó la última palabra el padre con una sonrisa que no preveía nada bueno- Hicimos juntos un paquete que ayudará- exclamó feliz mostrado una bolsita con una cara sonriente como logo.

-Aja, y te puse comida ahí- acoto la madre cómplice.

-Un espanta osos- nombró el padre.

-Sí, es bueno tener uno- apoyó la madre.

-Un repelente para lobos- continuó el padre

-Espantar y repeler eso es lo que necesitas- Determinó la madre.

\- ¡¿Y qué tal esto?!- chilló emocionado el Sr. Granger mostrando una taser que apretó produciendo una descarga que fue directo a su cuerpo, provocando ciertos espasmos mientras colocaba una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

\- ¡Ay! santo cielo no necesita un paralizador cariño- regaño la madre pensando que su marido ya había superado el límite.

\- ¡Cómo no? ¿Cuándo no necesitas un paralizador? - preguntó su padre como su fuera obvio

\- ¡Okey! ¡ya! Llevaré este- habló Hermi tomando un pequeño gas pimienta, con su concentrado modificado para hacer mayor efecto en sangres puras- Si paras de hablar ¿Sí?

\- ¡Perfecto! Todo el mundo gana- anuncio victorioso su padre.

El sonido del tren les hizo detener la disputa, las puertas se abrieron y tanto muggles como magos descendieron en total calma, algunos levitando cosas y otros cargándolas de la manera tradicional.

-Okey, ya llego- hablo tomando su maleta si bien fácilmente podría levitar su equipaje había sido criada por sus padres y había ciertas cosas que le gustaba hacer por su cuenta- ¡Me voooy¡- canto con alegría subiendo al tren pero deteniéndose en al terminar los peldaños, siendo consciente por primera vez en todo el tiempo transcurrido de que toda su vida cambiara desde ese punto.

Ya no vería a sus padres ni a sus amigos, y se enfrentaría sola a esta nueva etapa en su vida. Con este pensamiento dejó caer sus pertenencias en el piso del vagón y se lanzó a abrazar a sus padres tomando vuelo en el camino, quienes gustosos la recibieron para un abrazo familiar.

-Los amo tanto- menciono para besar a su madre y luego a su padre en la mejilla, recibiendo como respuesta "También nosotros" por parte de su madre y provocando lágrimas en su padre, quien se acomodó en el hombro de su esposa para llorar a mares.

-Ay cariño compórtate- habló la señora Granger mirando a sus vecinos y amigos avergonzada por la actitud de su esposo.

-Adiós los voy a extrañar- gritó Hermione antes de que las puertas del vagón se cerraran.

-Adiós pequeñita- se despidió su padre entre lágrimas, agitando su mano en el aire.

Cuando el vagón comenzó a moverse Hermione se encontraba ansiosa y feliz por la despedida, sus amigos corrían tras el tren deseándole suerte y sus padres la miraban con amor, "Hasta pronto pensó alejándose de su pequeño pueblo para enfrentar su destino en Hogwartstoopia.

* * *

 **Y aquí está el tercer capítulo ¡siiii!**

 **Estoy muy emocionada porque acabo de recibir mi primer comentario, se que no lo mencione al principio pero es la primera historia que publico y estaba muy nerviosa por la respuesta que podía llegar a tener. Pero este comentario me alegro mucho el día y espero que con el tiempo también puedo gustarle a más personas. Espero sus comentarios con ansias.**

 **Glashgood: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la adaptación y que consideres que soy capaz de transmitir las emociones que la película transmite, espero este capitulo no te decepcione y muchas, en serio muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar tu opinión.**

 **Sin más Que** **Decir, nos leemos pronto!**


	4. ¡¿Parquímetros!

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes del universo Harry Potter pertenecen a la maravillosa J. y La Historia Es Una Pequeña Adaptación de la Película Zootopia, Narrado from Mi propia visión y la perversión.**

 **This historia Es Un Dramione, por lo Tanto el director de La Pareja this Compuesta por Draco y Hermione, advertidos estan.**

 **Clasificación: Además es H Por Que espero Poder Incluir Escenas de sexo Explícito en el transcurso de la historia**

 **Sin más Que Decir Que espero disfruten la lectura:**

* * *

Una vez dentro del tren Hermione caminó directamente a la cabina delantera, dispuesta para que los pasajeros disfrutaran del viaje, se sentía contenta, emocionada y ansiosa, iba tras su sueño, para hacer ameno el viaje que duraría un par de horas decidió escuchar música, sus padres habían preparado una lista de reproducción para ella, cosa a la que no se pudo rehusar.

Así que con Try Everything, canción de moda en aquel momento comenzó a atravesar valles llenos de bosques y ríos para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad, no le sorprendió que después de dos horas de camino y la canción repitiéndose constantemente ya la hubiese memorizado, ya que estaba tan nerviosa que no había notado que el mp4 tenía activada la modalidad de repetición de pista. Simplemente sonrió avergonzada agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie más en el compartimiento que pudiera notar su descuido.

Cuando divisó al fin la ciudad sintió su corazón paralizarse, Hogwartstoopia se veía majestuosa y enorme, con altísimos rascacielos, y sus ambientes hechizados, pudo divisar un hermoso paisaje soleado en una esquina y tormentas y rayos en la contraria. Estaba extasiada.

Entraron por la zona de Plaza Sahara en donde pudo apreciar un montón de Thunderbird volando a destajo por los cielos, se maravilló por la forma de las construcciones y la forma en que habian moldeado todo a medida con magia, y como se habían encargado de que todo encajara perfectamente. Y cómo este ambiente era mantenido por un hechizo Hot Air Charm de gran poder.

El tren no tardó en llegar a la zona de Polar en donde absolutamente todo estaba hecho de hielo, Hermione tuvo que limpiar la ventana del tren para poder apreciar con mayor claridad pues se había empañado por el frío. Y pudo apreciar a magos utilizando hechizos para panita en medio de la nieve.

Nuevamente en cosa de minutos habían atravesado el distrito, y ahora se encontraba entrando a Tundratown, en donde hechizos aclimatizadores se encargaban de modificar el tiempo de manera periódica para que ciertas gotas cayeran cada cierto tiempo manteniendo el clima húmedo. Hermione miraba el cielo y los alrededores totalmente extasiada. Hasta que a los pocos minutos entraron en la zona central de Howartstoopia, para este punto la bruja no entendía cómo es que su quijada no había trabado de tan abierta que mantenía su boca, sus ojos estaban que salían de sus cuencas y su corazón zumbaba en sus orejas, por suerte había vuelto a latir, aunque a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Al llegar a la estación de trenes, tomo su maleta y corría hacia las puertas como una niña pequeña que va por primera vez a un parque de diversiones, bajo del tren maravillandose con todo lo que veía, brujas y magos vestían sus capaz elegantes ya aparecían por distintas chimeneas conectadas a red flu, algunos llegaban volando en sus escobas, otros simplemente aparecían, y algunos usaban las entradas de los baños para poder llegar a sus destinos. Lo muggles caminaban entre tantos brujos sin problemas, pero era fácil reconocer el uno del otro ya que estos últimos solían usar jeans, zapatillas, sweaters, como prendas más comunes. Hermione se permitió dar brincos y apreciar todas las imágenes que entraban por su vista, girando incluso para no perderse de nada, parando directamente en donde un anuncio gigante mostraba a Gazelle, una animaga a quien le gustaba transformarse en gacela, ya además la cantante de moda; dando la bienvenida a Hogwartstoopia.

-Aquí estoy- susurro Hermione llena de ilusión.

…

-Bienvenida al gran Cabeza de Puerco, departamentos con lujo y encanto- Hablo una mujer de avanzada edad, mostrándole a Hermione una piezucha en donde había una cama de una plaza, un escritorio viejo, el marco de la ventana se encontraba desgastado por los años, había parte de la muralla hecha de ladrillos y el papel tapiz era del siglo pasado. Verdaderamente un lugar que se podría definir como de cuarta.

-Fumigada de cortesía una vez al mes- aclaró la mujer de mala manera, mientras estiraba la mano hacia Hermione entregándole las llaves del que sería su hogar por un largo tiempo, pero antes de que le bruja pudiera tomarlas las retuvo un momento- Cuida tu llave- agrego para indicarle que la estaría observando y finalmente dejarle caer las llaves en la mano.

-Gracias- respondió Hermione, pero sin ser escuchada ya que la mujer iba a medio camino, encontrándose con dos muchachos que venían de frente- ¡Ah! Hola soy Hermione la nueva vecina- se presentó con entusiasmo.

-Si pues somos ruidosos- dijo uno destapando su lata de gaseosa.

-Y no esperes una disculpa por eso- respondió el otro cargando la bolsa de las compras, dejando ambos a Hermione ahí en medio del pasillo parada cerrando la puerta de golpe, provocando que la muchacha de grandes ojos almendrados se sobresaltara.

Hermione tomó su maleta, nerviosa entrando dubitativa a su cuarto cargando su maleta y cerrando con delicadeza la puerta tras de sí.

-Todo está grasoso- mencionó para sí misma la mirar la pared- ¡Oh y la cama ¡- exclamó con cierto tono de asco en voz, al tiempo que los únicos cuadros colgados en la pared comenzaban a golpear contra esta, producto de los gritos amplificados por un hechizo Sonorus, estremeciendo toda la habitación.

-Que locos vecinos- dijo con ambas cejas levantadas, con cierta expresión de incomodidad- ¡Lo amoo!- exclamó antes de lanzarse en la cama con una hermosa sonrisa totalmente relajada disfrutando de su nueva vida.

A las cinco treinta del día siguiente se levantó con ánimos renovados, duchándose y tratando de usar alguna poción para su cabello, logrando que se viera mucho más sedoso y ordenado, vistió su uniforme contenta, detallando por primera vez la forma en que se pegaba a su cuerpo al verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo dispuesto en su habitación, daba gracias a todo el entrenamiento ya que podía lucir una cintura estrecha, unos muslos torneados y un abdomen plano, algo marcado en la zona de las abdominales, pero sin llegar perder si figura femenina y delicada, además de que sus pechos no tenían nada que envidiar, llenos pero no exagerados y redondos, bastante bonitos.

Satisfecha con lo que veía acomodo la placa sobre su uniforme de auror, a la altura de su pecho, puliendola con un hechizo Fregotego para dejarlo aún más brillante, si esto era posible. Ansiosa casi corrió hasta la puerta tomando las llaves que encontraban en un mesa dispuesta al lado de la puerta para dejar las cosas, deteniéndose al ver el gas pimienta por un instante dudando de que tan necesario seria, pero descartándolo al final con un simple "Ñe" y cerrándola puerta a sus espaldas.

Pero rectificando su acción a los segundos, tomando el gas y continuando su camino.

-Es mera precaución- se dijo.

La estación de aurores era un enorme edificio con forma circular con una estructura rustica protegido hasta medula por hechizos para evitar cualquier fuga, con constante movimiento de magos y unos pocos muggles y por supuesto aurores sangre pura, Hermione caminó mirando todo a su alrededor, pudo ver como uno de los aurores llevaba a un muchacho que reclamaba "Es injusto, el saco la varita primero", este argumento le saco una sonrisa y caminó directo a la recepción.

En ella un hombre de gran tamaño y barbas, identificado como Hagrid, que le daba de apariencia de un oso comía un bol de cereal con una gran sonrisa, metiendo de vez en cuando comida dentro de su chaqueta a lo que parecía ser un pequeño dragón, tratando de que nadie notara ese pequeño detalle.

-Disculpa- hablo Hermione provocando que el mago se sobresaltara- ¡Aquí! -saludo haciéndole señas.

-No lo puedo creer- hablo el brujo totalmente con un tono de voz totalmente amable- Eres la descendiente de muggles auror- habló con una sonrisa en sus labios, afirmándose en el mesón para poder observar mejor, con cuidado de no aplastar su chaqueta.

-Te digo algo muchacha eres más tierna de lo que pensé-

-¡Uy!… Talvez no está enterado- comenzó a explicar algo ofendida por la apreciación del mayor- Pero… yo puedo decirle tierno a niño pequeño, pero cuando a mi lo dicen es algo…-

-¡Oh!- exclamó el hombre colocando las manos enfrente tratando de calmarla- de verdad lo siento, yo Rubeus Hagrid a quien todos consideran el típico conserje come donuts, estereotipándote ¿no?… owww- expresó decaído y algo avergonzado.

-ejeje, tranquilo- lo calmo Hermione con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad- Oye creo que tienes un ehh- hablo indicándose a sí misma tratando de darle a entender que tenía comida en su barba.

-¿Qué yo que?- preguntó sobresaltado con los ojos abiertos como huevos fritos.

-En tu barba- indicó la muchacha esta vez al hombre frente a ella, tratando mediante señas de decirle en qué lugar estaba la comida- Atorado…bajo…la…-

-¡Oh te encontré donita chiquita!- dijo Hagrid cuando pudo alcanzar la donut de un tamaño bastante grande, pero ninguno de los dos contaba con que el pequeño dragón saltara de la chaqueta del medio gigante para devorar la donut y se metiera nuevamente en el chaqueta en cosa de segundos.

-ejejjej- Río nerviosa con los ojos abiertos enormemente por la sorpresa- Oye tengo que ir con los otros, hacia donde…- trato de preguntar indicando hacia izquierda y derecha con sus manos.

-oh por la puerta a la izquierda está el salón-

-Izquierda- diciendo esto comenzó a correr - ¡Adiós! - se despidió para caminar al salón mirando hacia todos lados.

-Esa pobre muchachita no saldrá viva de ahí- dijo Hagrid al ver como los demás aurores la miraban despectivamente al pasar, pero una mordida en su mano lo hizo sobresaltarse- Tienes razón Norberto, no debí decir eso-

Hermione abrió la puerta con cuidado, entrando al salón, ahí sus compañeros hacían competencia de vencidas y no se percataron de su presencia, caminó hasta sentarse al frente, le gustaba sentarse al frente, pero en este caso no había otro sitio.

Se sentó junto a un muchacho de cabellos castaños desordenados y ojos verdes, tenía la mirada fija hacia delante, con un expresión seria e intelectual, pudo leer Nott en su placa.

-Hola, oficial Granger- exclamó llamando la atención del muchacho mientras indicaba su placa en una forma de corroborar su identidad- ¡Listos para hacer un mundo mejor! - chillo entusiasmada levantando el puño en acto de camaradería.

Nott la miro de pies a cabeza, levantando su perfecta ceja con una expresión que decía "¿Estas bromeando?", pero al ver la castaña no se movería hasta que respondiera a su saludo tan banal, con un hechizo no verbal respondió el gesto provocando que la muchacha se deslizara con silla y todo hasta el borde de la mesa quedando a un metro de distancia de él. Provocando que Hermione sacudiera la mano tratando de mitigar el dolor.

\- ¡Atención!- gritó uno de los muchachos y como acto reflejo todos los aurores se acomodaron en sus asientos, golpeando la mesa con fuerza a la vez que un hombre de cabellos negros, grasientos, vestido en una túnica negra que lo hacía ver más delgado de lo que por si era, mostrando una expresión de fastidio por estar ahí, en su placa de identificación de podía leer Snape.

-Silencio-

-¡Silencio!- alzó la voz, molesto ante la insubordinación de sus aurores a cargo, colocándose tras el podio dispuesto para él- Tomen asiento- ordenó con voz firme, provocando un silencio sepulcral, Hermione se puso rígida en su sitio.

-Tenemos tres temas que tratar- continuo serio- Primero un asunto de suma importancia- dijo serio mirando a todos los presentes deteniéndose un instante en cada uno- Longbottom feliz cumpleaños- lo dijo más como una obligación que como algo sincero.

La sala se llenó de vítores por parte de sus demás compañeros, algunos lo atraparon en sus brazos raspando sus nudillos en la cabeza del cumpleañero, Hermione sonrió ante tal muestra de afecto, hasta que vio como un par de gemelos pelirrojos lanzaba un hechizo de fuegos artificiales que fueron a estallar justo alrededor del joven, quemando sus cabellos.

-Numero dos- continuó el capitán con su voz de ultratumba- Tenemos nuevos reclutas con nosotros el día de hoy, pero no los presentare porque no tengo interés – sentenció el jefe provocando risas, que no le causaron gracia. Hermione pensó que sería presentada y su pecho se llenó de orgullo, pero al escuchar la última parte la decepción la golpea de lleno y trato de reír con sus compañeros.

-Finalmente- habló con su voz monocorde carente de emoción- Hay 14 brujos desaparecidos- indicó un mapa en donde se veían distintas fotos enlazadas por un hilo rojo- Todos sangres puras, desde un poderoso magnate hasta un vendedor de flores y el alcalde está encima de mi exigiendo hallarlos- alzo la voz solo un poco transmitiendo en Hermione la importancia del caso.

-Esta es su prioridad número uno- determino mientras acomodaba sus lentes- Aurores Potter, Weasly, Woods sus equipos tomaran las desapariciones del Distrito Forestal- delegó entregando la carpeta del caso a los oficiales, quienes salían por la puerta.

-Nott, Diggory sus equipos irán a la Plaza Sahara- continuó entregando archivos.

-Aurores Krum, Weasly, Weasly , Tundratown- siguió entregando las carpetas mientras los gemelos se peleaban por quien se quedaba con la carpeta.

-Y finalmente la auror Granger, nuestra primera bruja muggle- dijo quitándose los lentes y tomando una respiración tiempo en que Hermione llenó sus pulmones de aire totalmente ansiosa- Parquímetros, puedes irte- finalizó caminando a la puerta de salida.

-¡¿Parquímetros?!- todo el aire contenido salió de golpe, quedando solo decepción- ¡Jefe!¡Jefe Snape!- gritó corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-¿Mmm?- respondió el hombre.

-Señor, dijo que había 14 brujos desaparecidos- dijo como si fuera obvio

-¿Y qué?- preguntó el jefe con cara de fastidio.

-Yo puedo investigar uno, tal vez lo olvido, pero fui la mejor de mi clase en la academia- le explicó con orgullo, acomodando sus brazos tras su espalda y balanceándose sobre sus pies.

-No lo olvide- dijo con simpleza- No tengo interés- escupió.

-Señor, no vine como un trofeo- alegó Hermione molesta.

-Entonces será sencillo entregar 100 multas al día- sentenció el hombre retirándose del salón y dando un enorme portazo, haciendo saltar a la castaña, que se quedó pensando en que necesitaba lograr que la incluyeran en los casos, ella era inteligente sabía que podía hacerlo. Entonces la respuesta llego como una bomba.

-Entregar, no voy a entregar 100 en un día voy a entregar 200 para el medio día- sentenció con una sonrisa de confianza ella era Hermione Granger primera hija de muggles auror un par de multas no la iban a detener pensó con ánimos renovados dispuesta a cumplir con la meta autoimpuesta.

* * *

 **Habemus cuarto capítulo, sé que quizás sea un poco extenso pero no quería hacer un corte en la trama hasta llegar a está parte en particular, espero que hayan disfrutado y la lectura no les resultara tan pesada. Y quizás tengan ganas de dejar un comentario para que su servidora pueda saber si la adaptación está siendo de su agrado.**

 **Sin más Que** **Decir, nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Sr Malfoy

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes del universo Harry Potter pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K.R. y la historia es una pequeña adaptación de la película Zootopia, narrado desde mi propia visión y la perversión.**

 **Esta historia es un Dramione, por lo Tanto el director de La Pareja this Compuesta por Draco y Hermione, advertidos estan.**

 **Clasificación: Además es clasificación M por lo que espero poder incluir escenas de sexo explícito en el transcurso de la historia**

 **Sin más que decir espero disfruten la lectura:**

* * *

Hermione se puso su chaleco reflectante, su sombrero y se montó en el carro que le habían asignado, ya que la mayoría de las infracciones eran realizadas a muggles una escoba era demasiado, aseguró el cinturón de seguridad y partió, dándose cuenta que no iba más allá de 20 kilómetros por hora. Iba a ser un largo, largoooo día.

Los autos muggles estaban perfectamente alineados, aun así, no tardó demasiado en escuchar como unos de los parquímetros expiraba en su tiempo. Contenta frenó en seco gastando las ruedas del vehículo, bajo de un salto del vehículo y curso el parte en el datáfono, recibiendo un papel pequeño como respuesta, papel que dejó en el parabrisas.

Ansiosa por cumplir con la cantidad de multas puso sobre los parquímetros un hechizo Sensor de Cautela que le enviaría una señal cada vez que el tiempo de los parquímetros culminara, cosa que no tardó mucho en ocurrir, sintió una pequeña descarga cuando otro parquímetro sonó, decidió aprovechar la magia para hacer su labor más rápida aprovechando el hechizo Apparate para así poder aparecer en los distintos lugares en donde estaban los parquímetros.

Así curso la segunda multa y la tercera en cosa de minutos apareciendo en un nuevo lugar, la cuarta multa fue un poco más compleja ya que se trataba de un autobús turístico de dos pisos con el parabrisas en el segundo, se detuvo un instante para pensar y el hechizo Ascendio fue la solución, pero sin mucha fuerza para evitar ascender demasiado, dándole el impulso suficiente para alcanzar una señalética de la calle y desviarse hacia el autobús, dejando la multa en el parabrisas. Para aterrizar con la fuerza en el suelo que la hizo rodar y terminar de pie.

-Así se hace- pensó al ver como la papeleta se agitaba con el viento.

Continuo con su trabajo apareciendo de un lado a otro, sobresaltando a algunos muggles que a pesar de vivir rodeados de magia aún no se acostumbraban a tales cosas, en poco tiempo ya tenía 56 multas cursadas y las señales de expiración no dejaban de enviar pequeñas descargas a través de su cuerpo que la mantenían con una sonrisa en el rostro. Unos minutos más tarde el número había ascendido a 72 y posteriormente a 93.

Incluso había puesto multas a un par de escobas que estaban estacionadas en la acera, estaba llena de dicha, las multas seguían siendo emitidas por su persona, una tras otras, Hermione se sentía en el cielo si seguía así lograría la meta con creces, hasta se había dado el lujo de jugar con algunos hechizos para hacer su mañana más divertida.

Un minuto antes el mediodía el datáfono marcaba 200 multas y Hermione tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Boom! 200 para el mediodía! - exclamó contenta y llena de orgullo, la castaña se sentía más que pagada de sí misma, pero una nueva descarga y un pitido la sobresaltaron, el parquímetro en donde había dejado su carro acababa de expirar, resignada curso su propia multa.

-201- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada, contenta por su trabajo.

Pero su felicidad no duró mucho ya que un estruendoso bocinazo la hizo sobresaltarse, desconcertada miro hacia donde provenía ese sonido encontrándose con un hombre en la vereda de enfrente que le gritaba a un muchacho de cabellos casi rubios, quién solo se encogía de hombros despreocupado.

\- ¡Ten cuidado mago!- fue lo último que dijo el hombre, claramente muggle antes de irse, aún a pesar de todo no era sensato enfrentar a los mágicos, más aún si era un sangre pura como se podía percibir a leguas.

Hermione miró cómo el muchacho, que quizás tenía su edad o unos pocos años más que ella, caminar con porte elegante hasta detenerse en una heladería mágica a metros de donde se encontraba ella, afirmándose en la pared y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, cruzando una pierna flectada sobre la otra en actitud relajada mirando hacia la nada, Hermione se permitió observar su tez pálida y lo bien que le quedaba la camisa verde esmeralda entallada a su cuerpo, delgado pero tonificado, quizás pasaba un par de horas en el gimnasio. Por un instante se permitió imaginarlo en una situación así, reprendiéndose mentalmente por el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Desde aquella distancia no podía detallar demasiado su rostro, pero definitivamente era guapo, muy guapo para su propio bien, un sangre pura en toda regla.

Continúo mirando embelesada hasta que lo vio entrar aprovechando que un hombre mayor también lo hacía, fácilmente podía ser mera coincidencia pero nunca estaba demás revisar por precaución y así tal vez podría tener una mejor vista del muchacho, "solo por precaución" se repitió.

Mirando a ambos lados de la calle para evitar ser atropellada por algún muggle descuidado cruzo corriendo hasta llegar a la heladería, mirando por la vitrina buscándolo en algún lugar de la tienda pero no lo encontró, aunque se sorprendió de que el local estuviera lleno de muggles, siendo como era una heladería mágica. Al ver que desde ahí no lo podría encontrar decidió entrar con cuidado.

El local era atendido por elfos domésticos a cargo de un duende con cara de pocos amigos, bueno no es que fueran muy amistosos, pero este en particular parecía molesto con las personas, los elfos se veían descuidados y sucios, como si no hubiesen comido bien en años. El corazón de Hermione se detuvo ante tal escena aun cuando había leyes de regulación para el trabajo de los elfos muy pocos las respetaban aprovechándose de su instinto servicial y haciéndolos trabajar en condiciones deplorables.

-Mira no sé porque andas rondando la tienda hasta hora del día, pero no quiero tener problemas así que sigue tu camino- le gruñó el duende encargado del mostrador, de mala forma al muchacho rubio que se encontraba de espaldas hacia ella, haciendo que Hermione de manera instintiva llevara su mano al bolsillo en donde tenía el gas pimienta.

-Tampoco quiero tener problemas aquí señor, solo vine a comprar un Jumbo Pop- habló con voz suave, casi suplicante- Para mí Peeves mi niño especial- agregó indicando a un pequeño de no más de cinco años vestido con un traje de Elefante, mientras mamaba un tete.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendidas y se reprendió mentalmente, otra vez, se había dejado llevar por las apariencias juzgando la situación antes de conocer todo el problema, el solo era un padre buscando algo para su pequeño, quién por un momento la miro derritiendo su corazón.

-¿Quieres la roja o azul campeón?- preguntó el joven rubio con ese tono conciliador inclinándose ante el pequeño.

El pequeño Peeves ante la pregunta, camino con pasitos topes indicando una enorme paleta roja con forma de elefante, hecha con magia, casi del tamaño del niño, he ahí el nombre Jumbo Pop, Hermione se sintió una tonta anta tal descuido. ¿Cómo había podido juzgar tan mal a aquel padre?, con este pensamiento estaba dispuesta de retirarse de la escena, pero la pregunta del duende la detuvo.

-Haber pequeño atrás- ordenó el duende- Oye compadre, ¿Acaso no hay heladerías donde viven los sangre pura? - habló de manera despectiva, haciendo que Hermione de volteara.

-Eh, no si las hay, las hay es que, a mi pequeño, este travieso cachorro- dijo suplicante mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño- Le fascinan los elefantes, quiere convertirse en animago cuando sea grande y ser un elefante, y esta es la única heladería que vende esas paletas- hablo como lo haría un padre orgulloso de los sueños de su pequeño.

El niño afirmando lo que el padre le decía se puso la capucha del traje, haciendo sonar una pequeña trompeta incorporada "Tuuu".

\- ¿No es adorable?- pregunto el rubio platinado, haciendo que Hermione llevara la mano a su pecho derretida ante el gesto- ¿Quién soy yo para destrozar un sueño tan bello?¿No es verdad?- explicó llevando ambas palmas extendidas al pecho dándole énfasis a su discurso, mientras su pequeño se aferraba con fuerza a sus piernas.

-Oye obviamente no sabes leer bien pero el letrero dice nos reservamos el derecho de no ofrecer servicio a cualquiera- le respondió el duende ya más que molesto, indicando el letrero en donde decía "Nos reservamos el derecho de admisión" para hacerlo salir rápido del lugar, había una fila de muggles esperando y necesitaba atenderlos-¡Ahora fuera!- ordenó.

-Detienes la fila mago- reclamo en tono despectivo la mujer empujando al sangre pura mientras hacía el intento de avanzar.

El brujo de rubios cabellos miró de mala forma a la mujer, como si le fuera a devolver la ofensa pero se detuvo oír cómo su pequeño "elefantito" lloraba haciendo sonar la trompetita de manera ahogada, para ese Hermione no podía más.

-Hola ¿Disculpe?- interrumpiendo por primera vez la escena, haciendo que los presentes se volearan a verla, incluido el joven mago con su pequeño, en ese momento pudo detallar sus ojos azul grisáceos fijos en ella de manera inquisitiva, los mechones platinados que caían sobre su frente le daban un aire sexy, tenía rasgos fino pero bien marcados, labios gruesos que en ese momento formaban una mueca casi imperceptible. Tal mezcla quizás hubiese sido muy extraña en cualquier otra persona, pero extrañamente en el calzaban de manera perfecta.

-Oye tendrás que esperar tu turno como los otros, reparte multas- ladró el duende sacándola de su apreciación al joven.

-De hecho también soy auror- dijo con la muchacha de ojos almendrados con una sonrisa, mostrando su placa- ¿Les ha explicado a los clientes que les está agregando baba y gérmenes a sus helados?- pregunto de manera inocente provocando que varios muggles que comían escupieran sus helados con asco.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó el duende atónito.

-Bueno, no quieeera causar inconvenientes- habló con el mismo tono avanzando unos pasos hacia el mostrador- Pero como sabe la regulación mágica exige que los elfos domésticos se encuentren en buenas condiciones laborales, limpios y aseados más aún si manipulan alimentos y mantenerlos de la forma en que lo hace es una violación de clase tres al código de salubridad- explico mientras indicaba a un elfo sucio sirviendo helado con sus manos negras, mientras metía un dedo en el helado y lo llevaba a su boca.

El elfo al verse descubierto de inmediato salió del lugar, con miedo de las represalias de aquel duende gruñón, dando una mirada molesta a la auror, así era la forma en que podía comer un poco y seguro ahora lo echaría a patadas.

-Lo cual es bastante serio- dijo como que no quiere la cosa, pensando seriamente en pedir una revisión del local. Recibiendo una mirada envenenada por parte del duende- Pero quizás solo le de una advertencia si mantiene aseados a los elfos y mejora sus condiciones y… no lo sé… venden a este gentil señor y a su hijo una…¿Qué querían?- pregunto por cortesía pues ya sabía la respuesta no se privaría del lujo de molestar un poco más al duende.

-Una Jumbo Pop- habló el mago con una voz suave- ¿Puede?-

-Una Jumbo Pop- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa un poco presumida en su rostro, sabía que el duende no tenía opción, el pequeño Peeves apoyo la idea con un "tuuuu…tuuu" de su parte. Mirando los tres al duende, pero si Hermione hubiese volteado hubiese podido ver la mueca burlesca en la cara del rubio.

-15 dólares- gruñó el duende.

-Gracias caballero- dijo el mago- Gracias- susurro la palabra mirando a Hermione quien sintió como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban, repercutiendo directamente en sus pezones. En ese momento la aludida agradecía que la tela de su sujetador fuera gruesa.

-¡Oh no!- exclamó el rubio buscando algo en sus pantalones- ¿Dónde la puse? No traje mi billetera jeje- trato de bromear mostrándose realmente incómodo ante la situación.

\- No tendría cabeza si no estuviera pegada a mi cuello- río- no exagero ¡Que torpe! - agregó al final con una expresión seria. Arrodillándose junto a su niño que hasta ese momento se mantenía pegado a su pierna- Lo lamento campeón este va a ser tu peor cumpleaños, no vayas a enfadarte mucho- explicó tratando de sonar suave, tomando las mejillas del pequeño y mirándolo fijamente para luego besando la frente de Peeves, partiendo el corazón de Hermione ante la mirada ilusionada del niño.

-Ya que… Gracias- dijo resignado el padre, tomando de la mano la niño caminando a la salida mientras el pequeño miraba con ojos llenos lágrimas e indicaba a la paleta, poniendo un poco de resistencia para salir.

Hermione conmovida metió la mano a su bolsillo y dejo veinte dólares en el mostrador.

-El cambio es suyo- dijo mirando al duende con firmeza.

Los tres salieron de la tienda, con el rubio cargando la enorme paleta y Hermione de mano del pequeño Peeves, quién se veía realmente emocionado.

-Auror, le agradezco tanto fue tan gentil de su parte- habló el mago mirando a la muchacha con una sonrisa coqueta- Digame cuando puedo pagarle

-¡Ay! no es mi regalo, es solo que me enfurece ver a criaturas tan prejuiciosas hacia los sangre pura- hablo con enfado en su voz, mirando directamente a los ojos del rubio, acomodando las manos en sus cintura como cada vez que sentía molesta- Dejame decirte que eres un gran padre y un mago elocuente en verdad- Hablo moviendo sus manos de manera exagerada, con algo de coquetería en su voz.

-¡Oh! que halago tan especial- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona, provocando un ligero sonrojo en la femina- Es raro que no me traten como si fuera una escoria... ¿Auror…?- preguntó con tono juguetón.

-¡Granger!- exclamó llevando una mano a su sombrero en un gesto cordial- ¿Señor…?- preguntó a su vez de la misma forma que el muchacho.

-Malfoy- respondió estirando la mano para sellar la presentación con un apretón, acto que la castaña respondió sintiendo el calor que transmitía el sangre pura, quedándose más de lo permitido en contacto, mirando la unión entre ambos como si jamás hubiese sentido el contacto de otro cuerpo. Soltandolo de golpe al ser consciente de lo que ocurría y desviando su atención a Peeves.

-Y tu chiquitín, un día quieres ser un animago elefante ¿verdad?- pregunto inclinada hacia el pequeño centrando su atención en algo más seguro- Vuélvete elefante porque esta es Hogwartstoopia y todos pueden ser lo que deseen- dijo a la vez que colocaba una calcomania con forma de placa sobre su traje en donde se podía apreciar el escudo de los aurores. Recibiendo como respuesta un "Tuuu"

-¡Ah! Vaya se lo repito siempre- dijo el mago- Toda tuya, dos manitos- dijo después para entregar la paleta el niño que se tambaleó por el peso, pero aun así se aferró como si su vida dependiera de ello a la paleta- Jeje , Sii… estas sonriendo ¿verdad?- pregunto al menor que solo mostró una enorme sonrisa a la auror.

-Será un muy feliz cumpleaños - continuo el rubio ante la atenta mirada de la auror que no encontraba escena más tierna que esa- Dile adiós con un muy fuerte Tuuu Tuuu- ordenó a su hijo que al instante lo hizo, haciendo sonreír aún más a Hermione.

-Tuu Tuuu- Respondió la castaña imitando el pitido de un tren, haciendo incluso la mímica, mientras veía al pequeño comenzar a caminar dándole la espalda.

-Bueno adiós- se despidió el sangre pura con una sonrisa descarada mirando a pies a cabeza a la auror antes de voltearse para continuar su camino junto a su hijo.

-¡Adiós!- contestó de inmediato la muchacha con las mejillas sonrojadas dando un pequeño saltito al voltearse, feliz de haber ayudado a un hombre y a su hijo, de haberse enfrentado a un duende prejuicioso. Y una pequeña y vanidosa parte de su mente feliz de haber tenido su primer coqueteo en Hogwartstoopia con tan solo unas horas de trabajo, con el sangre pura más guapo que había conocido en su vida. Camino en camino contrario volviendo a su trabajo que había dejado olvidado con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

* * *

 **¡Draco ha aparecido! ¡siiii! Sinceramente me gustaría haber descrito a nuestro príncipe favorito de la mejor manera posible, cómo se pueden dar cuenta hay pequeños cambios, sutiles de la historia haciéndola más adulta jeje. Hemione se siente tan feliz de haber podido ayudar a Mafoy, que me da penita que luego deba decepcionarla :(.**

 **Glashgood: Nuevamente muchas gracias por la motivación que me entregas, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y haya podido hacer justicia al verdadero Malfoy. Eres capítulo tiene una dedicación especial a ti así que ojalá hayas disfrutado cada palabra.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta este punto y espero sus comentario.**

 **Sin más Que** **Decir, nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Una lección de realidad

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes del universo Harry Potter pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K.R. y la historia es una pequeña adaptación de la película Zootopia, narrado desde mi propia visión y la perversión.**

 **Esta historia es un Dramione, por lo Tanto la pareja está Compuesta por Draco y Hermione, están advertidos.**

 **Clasificación: Además es clasificación M por lo que espero poder incluir escenas de sexo explícito en el transcurso de la historia**

 **Sin más que decir espero disfruten la lectura:**

* * *

El datáfono marcaba 262 multas cursadas cuando Hermione vio por el reflejo del parabrisas de un auto al pequeño Peeves bajando por la rampa de la una camioneta y contenta decidió ir a saludarlo, el niño era amor y se había ganado su corazón. Pero su sonrisa se congeló al momento en que lo vio con dos enormes frascos de pociones vertiendo un líquido sospechosamente rojo.

Mientras en el techo del edificio Malfoy se encontraba sentado con lo que quedaba de la Jumbo Pop levitando y girando a sobre su eje, mientras la paleta en su estado líquido corría por los tejados, cayendo directo a la cañería, en donde Peeves esperaba con los frascos. En lo que parecía ser un improvisado lugar de posiciones. Por lo menos había un hechizo de limpieza y filtro en las cañerías, pensó Hermione.

El Sr. Malfoy se deslizó con extrema agilidad hasta llegar al suelo tomando dos frascos que se encontraban ya llenos y sellados y subiendolos a la destartalada camioneta, Hermione se quedó realmente boquiabierta procesando lo que ocurría mientras el rubio subía el último frasco a la camioneta y se sentaba en el asiento del conductor y el pequeño Peeves conducía. ¿El pequeño Peeves conducía? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso el maldito sangre pura la había timado?

Decidida siguió a la destartalada camioneta hasta la zona polar en donde pilló a la camioneta estacionada a un lado del camino, con cuidado de no ser descubierta observó a su alrededor encontrándose con unas rubias cabelleras a unos metros. Con cuidado aparcó su vehículo, si bien hubiese sido más rápido aparecerse no podía dejar de lado sus implementos de trabajo y arriesgarse a que la amonestaran.

Escondida detrás de un pequeño montículo de nieve observó como Peeves aprovechando sus pantuflas de elefante las marcaba en la nieve de dos en dos con cuidado de no pisar sobre ninguna y con una maestría increíble acomodaba un palito de helado justo en medio.

Mientras que, tras él, el sangre pura vertía una cantidad de jugo de Jumbo Pop en cada una hasta el borde, que producto del frío de la nieve misma se congelaban al instante obtenido una linda y adorable forma de patita.

Los siguió hasta un edificio antiguo en donde el Sr. Malfoy se acomodó un carrito en donde se podía leer Popsy Patitas , fuera de un edificio de donde justo a las tres en punto comenzaron a salir hadas una tras otra.

-¡Popsy Patitas!Aquí pueden comprarlas!- gritó el rubio mostrando una de sus paletitas.

Las hadas volaron de manera ordenada hasta el carrito, algo extraño considerando que siempre eran muy revoltosas, una a una volaban entregando un Galeón a cambio de una paleta, y devorando de manera rápida su paleta, lanzando los palitos a un basurero que se encontraba unos metros adelante, de donde el pequeño Peeves salió tirando el contenedor lleno de palitos, que posteriormente subieron a la camioneta.

Hermione miraba todo desde un puente cercano sin poder entender o más bien creer que hubiese sido timada de esa manera, molesta los siguió hasta una pequeña construcción en donde Bowtruckles construían, el Sr. Malfoy se puso un casco y puso uno Peeves y con una pequeña ayuda de la magia dejo caer montones perfectamente ordenados de palitos de paleta delante del Bowtruckle director de obra.

-Entrega de madera- dijo el joven rubio con galantería.

\- ¿Por qué ese color?- hablo el jefe con voz chillona.

\- ¿El color? - exclamó el rubio abriendo los ojos levemente sorprendido-ah… La traigo de colorado- agrego como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Hermione que se encontraba oculta entre unos cuantos matorrales apretó los puños furiosa y sintió sus mejillas arder de coraje.

Aun así espero paciente, dentro de lo que le era posible para ver cómo culminaban las cosas. Pero sencillamente no pudo mas al ver como el Sr, Malfoy entregaba 40 galeones al "pequeño" Peeves quien se dirigía a su camioneta tirando el disfraz con fuerza y subiéndose a la camioneta con rapidez.

-Eres un haz con ese chupón galán- le dijo el rubio con tono burlesco- Hey no hay beso para papi de despedida- agregó molestándolo.

El ya no tan pequeño Peeves lanzó el chupón con rabia haciéndolo rebotar con el parabrisas.

-Si mañana me das beso te lanzare un Moco Murciélago- Respondió el aludido con voz gruesa y ronca para nada adorable, ni perteneciente a un niño. A la vez que movía la mano convocando sus lentes con un pequeño hechizo no verbal y los acomodaba con total estilo marchándose entre una canción de Hip Hop muy ruda.

Hermione que esperaba molesta a un lado de la camioneta fue visible en ese momento, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y expresión molesta.

-Vaya yo te defiendo y tu solo mientes- dijo con voz contenida aun cruzada de manos, impidiendo que el zorro llevara una paleta a la boca que hasta ese momento no había notado- ¡Zorro charlatán!- dijo ya iracunda soltando su agarre para gesticular su molestia con las manos.

-Es una treta tesoro- dijo con voz coqueta y una sonrisa muy sensual que derribó por unos segundos la barrera de Hermione- Y no te mentí yo -dijo con fingida tristeza en su voz-¡Él sí!- exclamó indicando hacia un costado haciendo que Hermione mirara.

Cuando volteo su rostro el maldito sangre pura ya no estaba, Hermione se sitio avergonzada de caer en el truco mas viejo de la historia, miro hacia todos lados buscándolo, viéndolo doblar la esquina con paso lento y tranquilo.

-¡Oye!- gritó para lanzarse a correr tras el- ¡Quieto ahí farsante!- dijo cuando ya lo había alcanzado- Estas arrestado- dijo indicándolo con un dedo caminando a su paso.

-¿Ennn serio?¿Por qué?- pregunto tan calmado como siempre y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver a la muchacha con las mejillas rosadas de rabia y la melena algo alborotada por correr tras él, una parte de sí mismo la encontró jodidamente encantadora, la otra también pero con pensamientos más pecaminosos que no lo llevarían a nada bueno.

-Ay no se, talves vender comida sin permiso, transportar sin declarar entre vecindarios, publicidad falsa- reclamo enumerando con sus dedos cada una de las faltas del mago. Esté totalmente tranquilo saco un pergamino, si bien habían incorporado la tecnología muggle aún habían costumbres que no se perdían.

-Permiso- dijo mostrando el pergamino por un lado- recibo de productos declarados- agregó volteando el pergamino y guardándolo- Y no hice publicidad falsa de nada así que cuídate- dijo con total arrogancia despachándola como si fuera una sirviente, al detenerse en un semáforo.

-¡Dijiste que la madera venía de colorado!- chilló sin poder contenerse, el tipo era imposible.

-Así es colorado- dijo entregando la pequeña paleta teñida de rojo a la castaña- Es sinónimo de rojo, madera roja- dijo dándole golpecitos suaves a la mano de la chica, dejando a Hermione totalmente aturdida, el muy maldito tenía respuestas para todo.

El semáforo cambio haciendo que tantos los muggles como los magos cruzaran, algunos habían adoptado esas costumbres.

-Soy intocable, muelita granjera, trabajo en esto desde hace mucho- dijo avanzando por la calle dejando a Hermione plantada en la acera.

-Te ordeno que te abstengas de decirme muelita- amenazó la chica indicandolo con el palo de paleta que le había entregado.

-Hay perdón solo creí natural que vinieras de un pueblucho granjero ¿o no?- dijo como si nada caminando sin mirarla mientras las persona se hacían a un lado dejándole espacio, definitivamente los sangre pura aun causaban miedo.

Por otro lado Hermione era golpeada y golpeada y debía abrirse camino entre tantas personas.

-Eh, no eso está en Siervilla y crecí hasta las Madrigueras- Explico una vez que pudo alcanzarlo, recordando la enorme cantidad de conejos que le daban el nombre a su hogar, sintiéndose avergonzada por la actitud despectiva del hombre.

-Okey- dijo algo cansado la chica era hermosa pero insufrible- Dime si esta historia te suena familiar- dijo tomando unas moras de un puesto que se encontraba a un costado-Dime si esta historia te suena familiar- Agregó echándose las moras a la boca, ante la atónita mirada de Hermione quien busco de reojo alguna reacción por parte del vendedor, pero este se veía más divertido con el periódico.

-Una campirana ingenua con notas altas y mucha ilusión decide ¡Hey escúchenme voy a mudarme a Hogwartstoopia, los mamíferos ahí son amigos y cantan cumbias- habló con tono cínico y fingido, molestado a la castaña, haciendo gestos exagerados de alegría y caritas tiernas- Luego descubre ¡Upsi! que no todos lo son y su sueño de volverse una Auroro citadina doble ¡Upsi!, solo reparte multas- continuo volteandose para verla de vez en cuando, mientras la castaña trataba de mantener su paso, sin entender cómo sabía todo- Y Upsi número tres linda, a nadie le importan ella ni sus sueños y pronto esos sueños mueren y sufre un caída emocional y literal y así termina en una caja bajo un puente y al final ya no le queda más que volver con sus padres con su adorable cabello despeinado y terminar ¿Vienes de las madrigueras cierto? Ayudando a sus padre en la única consulta dental del pueblo- concluyó guiándola a través de una cerca que permitía ahorrarse unos minutos de camino, corriendo una parte de la cerca para avanzar y volteandose en el último minuto para mirarla con suficiencia y levantar las manos y poner una expresión en su rostro que parecía decirle "ves como tengo razón". Antes de continuar su camino dejandola nuevamente atrás con la boca abierta y el corazón el mano.

-Me estoy acercando- preguntó con un tono burlón en su voz.

A Hermione le tomó unos minutos comprender todo el muy maldito solo había usado legeremancia para poder conocer todo de su vida y en base a eso había generado conclusiones, imbécil y miel veces estúpido rubio platinado.

Salir de aquel atajo cocho de golpe con un mago que llevaban levitando un montón de paquetes de un tamaño colosal que cayeron a un costado de su cara gracias que fue lo suficientemente ágil para rodar en el piso y levantándose rápidamente.

-Lo siento- habló el mago apenado continuando su camino.

-Ten cuidado o no solo estarán aplastando tu sueños- escucho la voz burlesca del rubio unos, lo miro molesta encontrándose que caminaba como si nada hacía sin siquiera molestarse en ayudarla, Hermione corrió molesta colocándose frente al cínico mago, caminando de espaldas.

-¡Oye! Yo no dejo que me digan de que soy o no capaz- dijo Hermione provocando que ambos se detuvieran- En especial un bravucón que no se atrevió a ser algo más que un simple estafador callejero- hablo mirándolo de pies cabeza siendo algo despectiva en su tono de voz, pero es que esto era el colmo, ya había cruzado el límite.

-Te diré algo- dijo inclinándose hacia Hermione para estar a su altura, quedando tan cerca que si se movía un poco más sus narices se rozarían- Hay muchos que vienen en Hogwartstoopia creyendo que podran ser lo que deseen- susurro de manera silbante, la chica sintió que encontraba frente a una serpiente, aun así no puedo evitar el cosquilleo que la cercanía le produjo al ver esos ojos tan únicos fijos en los propios, incluso lamió sus labios al ver cómo la mirada del chico se desviaba a estos- Aunque no es cierto- hablo rompiendo la magia- Tú sólo puedes ser lo que eres- concluyo burlesco mirándola divertido.

Hermione saliendo de su aturdimiento lo miro molesta, es mas, si las miradas matasen el mago estaría mas que muertos y sepultado tres metros bajo tierra.

-Mago astuto- Dijo indicándose a sí mismo- Torpe hija de muggles- dijo indicándola.

-No me digas torpe hija de muggles- hablo furiosa sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos ante la humillación por parte del mago.

-Claro y donde estas hundida no es cemento- dijo el sangre pura pasando por un lado, solo en ese momento Hermione noto que se encontraba metida hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas en se cemento, y cuando intentó quitar sus pies pero fue tirada hacia abajo- Jamás serás policía pero eres un linda oficial de parquímetros quizás seas supervisora algún día- dijo provocando que ella lo mirara sobre su hombro desde su posición, sonriendo coqueto mientras caminaba hacía el espacio entre dos autos- ¡No te rindas!- exclamó continuando su camino perdiéndose de vista.

Hermione quedó ahí, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras y la verdad que estas contenían, fue ayudaba por algunos de los trabajadores y decidió volver a casa, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y un nudo en su garganta. Definitivamente ese no había sido un gran primer día de trabajo y dudaba que los siguientes fueran mejor.

* * *

 **Pobre Hermy, ha tenido un chapuzón de realidad terrible.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, también sus comentarios, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Sin más Que** **Decir, nos leemos pronto! Saludos!**


End file.
